Danganronpa: The Terminator
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: In the near future Japan is being ruled by a sentient computer that is committing genocide but is met with resistance from surviving humans. The supercomputer created an assassin and sent it back in time to assassinate a teen girl. A certain ordinary boy followed to protect the girl and prevent history being altered.


**Danganronpa: Terminator**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

 _ **Terminator**_ is owned by Orion Pictures

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new Danganronpa fic, and here I will be doing another experiment to see if this would attract readers as this fic will incorporate a mixture of sci-fi action and suspense themes as well as adding elements of a violence. Yup, this fic is inspired from the 1984 film of the same name that starred **Arnold Schwarzenegger** , and this was the one of the action films that I watched when I was still a minor, in which it jump-started the careers of Schwarzenegger and James Cameron as actor and director respectively.

This also started the franchise that spawned three sequels, a failed reboot and TV series.

Having watched the movie long ago, I happened to revisit it again and this gave me inspiration to try out this experiment and see if this would attract readers. While I will incorporate some original side plot, it will still capture the heart of the story, except that it will involve some Danganronpa characters.

Portraying the Terminator is easily solved since the character is a mechanized being, so you already guessed which DR character would play that role. Portraying the character of Sarah Connor was quite a challenge as she started off as an innocent girl till being forced to harden herself in the end, so it took me a while to scout which DR heroine would portray that role.

And for the male, secondary character, well...I had to make a lot of CASTING to see who would be paired with, and eventually had to settle with HIM, which you already guessed who it is, since he has the determination...and the OPTIMISM to help the main character to move forward.

Aside from that, ther DR characters will appear, and will have some roles played out, and they will be instrumental in the story, though some will be...well...can't spoil everything so it would be best if you read on and see what would happen and where this would lead to so as not let you feel get spoiled by spoilers, so as to let you enjoy the story.

I hope that this fic will be enjoyable to you since this is another fic that is inspired from classic movies, yet I sort of updated it by mixing the elements with Danganronpa environment since I felt it would ix well given the setting of the film and the timeline of the Danganronpa series.

As stated, this will be M-rated for some reason, such as violence and an eventual love scene, which will happen in the middle or near the end...depending on how the story goes

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

 _Somewhere in Asia..._

The year is 2XXX, and the scene zoomed towards a certain area, which shows that it appeared to be an endless warzone, where smoke and flames are prevalent, sounds of explosions can be heard, along with sounds of weapons such as bullets and high-powered weapons, where you can see missiles, RPG shells, tanks, helicopters, drones, and the likes.

Then you can see one of the ruined buildings managing to stand unaided, and a sign is shown, which is written in Kanji, showing that the scene in ruins is Japan. It appeared that Japan is waging a war against an unseen enemy, and that this war has been going on for quite sometime, and the scene shows that a group of persons, all appeared to be aged 46, are fighting someone...or something.

They also showed signs of desperation as they are getting weary which suggests that they've been doing this for a long while yet unable to get a breakthrough, and it is shown that many lives, including innocent civilians, are killed, and Japan is shown that the population is being dwindled to a mere 2,000.

By then something appeared, and it shows what many people are fighting against, which are mechanized objects that resembled robots, about as tall as two-story buildings, and are armed with missiles and bombs, where the machines proceeded to attack anything that moves within its vicinity.

The machines are shown to be moving on its own and that it is not operated by a pilot, rather they are being operated by an unseen user.

Several human fighters are shown to be getting distressed that their efforts are not bearing fruit, as they lost many of their comrades, as well as their loved ones, due to the rampage of the machines, and some even wondered if their leader within the resistance is doing anything to address the situation, yet others urged each other to have faith in him.

"Is HE doing anything?"

"What the heck is HE doing?"

"I bet HE's just slacking off!"

"Don't give up! Don't lose hope!"

"He is doing everything he can!"

"Have faith in him!"

"He will save us all!"

"Trust him!"

Though some of the fighters are on the verge of giving in, they were slowly given hope by their comrades and they kept on fighting in order to defeat the greater threat that has plagued Japan that emerged over a decade ago, which proceeded to subjugate, and eventually, eliminated humanity.

The fighters are now wondering if their leader knows what to do and how to put a stop to this threat, in which the squad leader says that HE knows what to do and how to put a stop to this nightmare and restore peace to their country, urging them to have faith in HIM, and pray that he succeed in pulling off what he believe would change the course of their lives.

"He will save us all!"

"It will end our nightmare!"

"Have faith and put your trust in him!"

"Do not lose hope! That is what HE told us!"

"HE assembled us! And he will succeed and change our fate!"

"Lets do what we can while HE does his part!"

"Come on!"

"Yeah!"

-x-

The scene shifts inside what appeared to be a base, where you can see how hi-tech the interior is, as it is computerized and full of machines, and yet there is not a single life seen there, only mechanical objects doing manual works and all of the sorts.

The scene shifts closer where at least two persons are sneaking their way in, two teenagers who are sons of two resistance members who were killed recently, and now the two teens are making their way towards the main computer, believing that it is the key that would put a stop to the nightmare that Japan is being carried out.

The two teens are identified as Makoto Naegi and Kazuichi Soda, and they were here for a reason, which is to shut down the so-called SUPER COMPUTER that is controlling the computers all over the world and creating an endless army of mechanical minions that are committing mass genocide.

Soda is carrying a laptop-sized mechanical device he made that he believe would shut down the super computer, and told Naegi that this is his lucky night, as he will get to play a role in saving the world.

"You're in LUCK, Naegi!"

"Huh?"

"I made this baby"

"Really?"

"Yup! If this baby can shut that thing down...the genocide will stop!"

"I see"

"And you are going to pull it off!"

"O-okay"

As Naegi and Soda sneaked their way around, they came across a room which they were forced to enter and hide in order to avoid detection as a pair of mechanical minions are passing by. There Soda and Naegi saw one of the computers, and Soda decided to use a jammer to block the room's signal and tinkered with the computer to see if they could get some information they could find and use it to their advantage.

There Soda and Naegi accidentally saw what appeared to be a blue print of an advanced mechanical assassin, which is said to be made of a strong, unidentified type of metal and element, and where it is located, which Soda, thrilled with curiosity, wanted to check out, though Naegi urged him to calm down as they have a mission to carry out.

Naegi was a bit worried about how excitable Soda is.

"Hee-hee..."

"Soda-san..."

"This is interesting"

"Wait...we still have a mission"

"Don't worry...we can pull this off"

"But..."

"Have patience"

"…"

Soda grinned and leaves the room, and a dismayed Naegi is forced to go after him, and the two teens wandered around and through LUCK (from Naegi), they managed to avoid detection. There they came across a room where Soda pointed where the advanced mechanical assassin is being made, and as he and Naegi watches on, both were surprised when the mechanical being us completed, and then it is being fitted with synthetic HUMAN SKIN to make it pass as a human.

Soda's enthusiastic grin disappeared as he slowly guessed where this is leading to, and Naegi could not agree more, seeing that the super computer came up with a faster way of driving extinction on human life on Earth.

Soda and Naegi realized that the super computer is creating its first one-of-a-kind mechanical assassin to infiltrate the hiding place of the remaining humans and murder them from the inside.

"Oh bo...y"

"N-no way..."

"Looks like that compu-bastard is pulling all the stops."

"Is that thing...?"

"Yeah...the super computer just created an assassin...and uses human disguise"

"Then...?"

"Yeah. That thing is going to sneak through remaining human communities and kill them systematically."

"No..."

Soda secretly recorded the scene and with the jammer in place, the mechanical operations inside the base won't detect them. He and Naegi braced themselves as they await what the super computer would do next, and there they discovered that the super computer unveiled another creation that none of the human population is aware of, and Soda observed carefully, and another resistance member managed to sneak in and joined the two boys.

He is identified as **Chihiro Fujisaki** , and he is a skilled programmer, and using a binocular, he watches the scene as a computer programming is being installed at the advanced mechanical assassin, who is being dubbed as **KIBO**. Fujisaki slowly became horrified as he saw the programming language through the binoculars, and then saw the programming language being used on another huge device.

Soda asks Fujisaki what is wrong, which he removed a chip from the binocular and inserted it on a portable device and showed it to him with Naegi looking on. The two were taken aback at what Fujisaki just revealed - Kibo is programmed to be sent back in time to assassinate a girl, which according to the programming, is deemed a threat due to the girl would play a role in rallying the resistance and may put the super computer to a stop.

Soda asks Fujisaki why would the super computer want to kill a girl in the past, in which Fujisaki realize where this would lead to, deducing that the super computer is attempting to affect the flow of time, in which by altering the past, it would affect the events of the future.

"Hey, are you...?"

"If my hunch is correct..."

"…"

"The super computer is attempting to kill someone in the past so the future can be changed..."

"Huh? What would that...?"

"It means that if the super computer succeeds...then the timeline would be altered...and the super computer intend to change the past so that here...the super computer would reign this timeline..."

"Eh...?"

"That may be what the super computer is aiming..."

Naegi wondered what good would do in altering the past since such a phenomenon has not been proven, but Soda had a feeling that something not good is about to happen, and he urged his two comrades to stay silent and observe what the mechanical enemy is about to do.

By then Soda received a radio call from another resistance member, who turns out to be **Hajime Hinata** , and there he told Soda that he managed to shut down three of the supercomputer's main reactors, managing to cripple over more than ½ of its resources to create more mechanical minions, but then he accidentally saw something from the programming about doing an assassination of someone.

Soda confirmed it and said that he is also observing it, and the two looked on until Fujisaki managed to get a glimpse of the supercomputer's intended target - **Sayaka Maizono**. Fujisaki told Soda and Hinata about it, and Hinata became apprehensive as he slowly guessed what the supercomputer is aiming at, and there he told Soda about it, and Soda gritted his teeth seeing what is going on, aghast at what the supercomputer is intending to do, and tells Fujiaki and Naegi about the situation.

The two teen members stared in shock at what they were told, and while they are skeptical about such a questionable scenario, they soon realized that this is one scenario they would not want to risk happening if it would mean letting the supercomputer win and exterminate humanity.

"Oh no..."

"No...that can't..."

"We cant let that happen..."

"What should we do...?"

"We got to stop the super computer..."

"But what about the other..."

"We have to deactivate it before..."

"Huh...?"

Their conversation is interrupted when the supercomputer unveiled its newest creation - **Kibo** , where he resembled a teenage boy with a head, though synthetic, resembles that of a normal human, having pale skin and white, straight hair with a large ahoge sticking from the top, though with noticeable cyborg traits such as glowing blue eyes, thick lines that run around and below his eyes.

Kibo appeared naked and yet he looked human and moves like a normal human, yet it does not utter a word, and there the mechanical minions opened a door where a large portal-like device is revealed, and the mechanical minions began to toggle something on the keyboard, where it shows that they are typing the date and year, which is dated 20 years in the past, and it shows that name and picture of the target to be eliminated: Sayaka Maizono.

Kibo nodded and entered the portal, where it glowed which lasted about a minute.

Soda did not like this and had to do something, but Naegi placed a hand on Soda's shoulder and said that he will volunteer in going after Kibo and prevent the assassin from committing murder, and Soda reluctantly nodded, seeing that there is no other choice on the matter as time is of the essence. He tells Naegi to be careful as he and Fujisaki will try and distract the mechanical minions and the supercomputer and allow Naegi to head for the portal to head to that particular timeline.

"Okay, Naegi. You do it."

"I will."

"Be careful out there."

"Yeah."

"And make sure you come back alive."

"I promise."

"Good."

"Wish me LUCK."

Using the jammer, Soda managed to disorient the mechanical minions and kept the supercomputer at bay as Fujisaki went towards the controls of the portal, where Naegi stepped there and Fujisaki tells Naegi to brace himself as he will see if he could get Naegi to head there without killing him since Kibo is not human to begin with, and said that he is worried what would happen if a normal human would use that portal.

Naegi tells Fujisaki not to worry as he is ready for it and tells him that once the portal works and he is sent to the destined timeline, Fujisaki and soda must leave the base and wait for help to arrive, which Fujisaki nodded.

Fujisaki then toggled the controls and set the coordinates, where the portal glowed and Naegi is sent back in time, which the scene faded into black as you can hear Fujisaki telling Soda that he did it, and that Soda tells Fujisaki to run out of the base while he holds off the enemy.

"Soda-san!"

"Did you...?"

"Yes, I sent Naegi back in time!"

"Good. Now get going!"

"Eh...?"

"I'll hold them off! You get out of here!"

"Are you sure...?"

Yeah, I am! Now go!"

 _ **To Be Continued...** _

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here, story make up for it, and aside from a brief vocal cameo from Hinata, only Fujisaki and soda appeared, while Naegi is shown to be the one who will do the protection of the intended target...Maizono herself.

Since this chapter serves as an opening prologue, expect the actual story to jump-start in the next chapter.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Kibo arrives at the present time, and starts to commence in doing its objective: hunt down and assassinate Sayaka Maizono. Expect some wanton violence to take place, while the actual Sayaka Maizono also appears and her life will be put in danger.

See you in 4 to 6 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


End file.
